Recordando nuestra historia
by Okamii Uzumakii
Summary: A veces sin darnos cuenta nos encontramos recordando aquellos momentos más especiales que hemos tenido con la persona amada. Kakashi x Nagato. Yaoi


Palabras: 5,081  
Rated: T. Por ligeras situaciones sexuales.  
Aclaraciones:  
"What If"  
Las edades irán cambiando pero al principio Nagato tiene 12 años y Kakashi 16 años. A partir de allí ya pueden ir calculando que edades tenían en los cambios de tiempo.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son diálogos.  
Creo que hay un ligero cambio en la personalidad de Kakashi, pero si ponen atención este es provocado porque cambié su historia. En este fic su padre está vivo, al igual que Obito y Rin, pero sí sucedió la batalla en el puente por lo cual Kakashi sí tiene el sharingan de Obito.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Este fic participa en el "Reto: Fluffy Time" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

···|···

* * *

/···································· _ **Recordando Nuestra Historia**_ ····································\\\

 **Ambos éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos conocimos.  
**

Era un tranquilo y fresco atardecer en Konoha.

Los aldeanos se encontraban yendo de vuelta a sus hogares al igual que algunos ninja que no tenían misiones o que acababan de volver de ellas; entre estos se hallaba un joven ninja de cabellos plateados que a paso parsimonioso regresaba a su hogar. Sin embargo, al ir de vuelta terminó pasando por un parque en el cual solía jugar de niño con sus amigos y compañeros. Sonrió ligeramente tras la máscara que llevaba cubriéndole la mitad del rostro. Casi sin pensarlo entró al vacío lugar, caminando hasta sentarse en una pequeña banca, mirando desde allí los juegos para niños, recordando la alegre niñez que había tenido pero suspirando al pensar en sus amigos que ahora yacían en otras aldeas realizando misiones. Hacía tiempo que nos los veía, esperaba que se encontraran bien.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar sonidos de pasos algo rápidos y fuertes. Miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, dándose cuenta de que un pequeño pelirrojo corría alrededor de aquel parque, algo que le causó cierta sorpresa pues ya era un tanto tarde como para que un niño anduviera por aquel lugar, pero lo que más sorpresa –o interés– le causó, fue el ver la ropa del jovencito algo sucia y raspones en sus brazos y rostro, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que el chiquillo estaba entrenando.

Sin moverse demasiado siguió con la mirada al chico hasta que éste desapareció de su vista al girar tras algunos árboles que se encontraban en una esquina del parque. En total tranquilidad esperó a que el pelirrojo volviera a dar la vuelta al lugar, notándole en esta ocasión más cansado que la anterior. Al no tener prisa por llegar a su hogar –considerando que su padre no sabía a qué hora volvería de su misión–, siguió contemplando al jovencito correr. No supo porque había captado su atención, quizás era porque aquel chico era nuevo ya que nunca antes le había visto en la aldea.

Sí, tal vez fue eso.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos se escuchó un sonido algo fuerte, motivo por el cual volvió a prestarle atención a aquel pequeño notando que el sonido fue producto de una caída por parte de este. Al parecer estaba algo cansado y por ello sencillamente había tropezado, cayendo con cierta fuerza sobre el pavimento.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se puso de pie y fue a donde el niño, acercándose a él antes de inclinarse justo a su lado, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó bajo, poniendo una mano en la espalda del jovencito, este intentaba ponerse de pie pero lo máximo que conseguía era sostenerse con sus dos brazos temblorosos y erguirse ligeramente.

Unos curiosos ojos púrpura se fijaron en el ninja de la hoja. El dueño de esta mirada solo permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, considerando que a pesar de que aquel chico que se le acercó llevaba la cara medio tapada con una máscara y uno de sus ojos cubiertos por su banda inclinada, lucía algo… atractivo. Un dolor en su cuerpo le hizo salir de aquellos extraños pensamientos para concentrarse en que estaba herido y alguien se había acercado a ayudarle.

—Y-yo… sí, bueno… no— se ruborizó ligeramente ante su torpeza al hablar. —No puedo levantarme— dijo bajo, algo apenado.

Asintió, dándole a entender que comprendía lo que le pasaba y sin decir más, el peliplateado ayudó al menor a ponerse de pie, cuestión que aparentemente no duraría mucho pues las piernas del chico temblaban ligeramente.

—Será mejor que te sientes y descanses un rato—

Dicho aquello, tomó con cuidado al pelirrojo en sus brazos seguro de que el niño no podría mantenerse en pie ni un par de minutos si quiera. Así, llevándole en brazos se dirigió a la banca en donde anteriormente se encontraba sentado.

El chico de ojos purpura se ruborizó al ser cargado de esa forma. Nunca antes había tenido tanta cercanía física con alguien y aunque acababa de conocer a aquel joven tuvo una extraña sensación ante el calor que provenía de su cuerpo y ante el agradable aroma que desprendía. Por un par de segundos miró el rostro de quien le ayudaba, obteniendo su mirada la cual le provocó que se sonrojara otro poco más, por lo que terminó mirando hacia otro lado hasta ser sentado con cuidado en una banca.

—Déjame revisar tus heridas—

Alcanzó a escuchar que el otro se ofrecía a ayudarle. Estaba por negarse y decirle que se encontraba bien, pero no pudo hacerlo pues ya estaba siendo revisado por el mayor. Sus mejillas mantuvieron el color rojizo en ellas cuestión que el de cabellos platas notó.

—Gracias— susurró algo tímido.

La oscura pupila se mantuvo fija unos momentos en el inocente rostro del menor y en la agradecida pero tímida sonrisa que le daba, aunada a una mirada notablemente tierna.

Un ligero cosquilleo se instaló en el pecho del Hatake ante lo lindo que le pareció aquel jovencito.

 **Dicen que una historia de amor comienza cuando dos personas que ni soñaban con conocerse terminan encontrándose.  
**

—Soy Kakashi Hatake, ¿me puedes decir tu nombre y porque no te había visto antes en la aldea?—

Se presentó con tono casual y aire amable.

—Me llamo Nagato Uzumaki, y… desde hace unos días comencé a vivir en Konoha con mis padres y mi cachorro Chibi. Nosotros venimos de la aldea del Remolino; decidimos que sería una buena idea cambiar de aires, así que solo teníamos dos alternativas: Ir a alguna otra aldea como Amegakure, o venir aquí; después de todo nuestro Clan tiene una buena relación con esta aldea—

Explicó con sencillez, sonriendo ligeramente, ya habiendo pasado el sonrojo y pena que había tenido momentos atrás.

—Comprendo. Han hecho bien en venir aquí— mirándole le dio una sonrisa que fue fácil de distinguir aun a través de su máscara. —Konoha es un buen lugar para vivir— concluyó, terminando de vendar ambas rodillas del muchacho pues este tenía raspones muy feos los cuales no sabía si se había hecho durante el resto de su entrenamiento o durante la caída que él había presenciado.

—Eso parece. Mis padres están trabajando ya como médicos en el Hospital de Konoha, y yo… estoy en la Academia Ninja, aunque voy algo atrasado en el desarrollo de mis habilidades— comentó bajo, algo apenado por ello.

La mirada que se encontraba fija en Nagato comenzó a detallar su rostro y sus expresiones, provocando que el Hatake se distrajera unos momentos antes de sentarse al lado del menor en la banca.

—Estás entrenando muy fuerte por lo que puedo ver— pausó, dándole una mirada a la ropa y cuerpo del menor. —No creo que te tome demasiado el desarrollar tus habilidades— habló tranquilamente, dándole una sonrisa al niño, este se sonrojó nuevamente y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero… no es solo eso lo que me preocupa— susurró, agachando su rostro unos momentos, teniendo la completa atención de su acompañante, no sabiendo si continuar hablando sería buena idea.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces?— se atrevió a preguntar, algo interesado por el aura de misterio que había alrededor del menor.

Hubo un par de momentos de silencio por parte del Uzumaki, durante los cuales lo único que se escuchó fue el viento soplando, provocando un suavemente movimiento en las hojas de los árboles cercanos al parque, además de un ligero escalofrío en la piel de ambos jóvenes.

—Mis ojos—

Fue la sencilla respuesta que dio mediante un murmuro. Su rostro continuó agachado al menos hasta que sintió la mano del mayor sobre su cabeza, acariciando ligeramente sus rojos cabellos, acción que le hizo levantar su rostro y poner su mirada en el dueño de la caricia.

—Es el Rinnegan, lo sé; pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo puedo ayudarte o conseguir a alguien que te ayude con eso. Además algo me dice que tú le darás un buen uso— animó, regalándole una sonrisa y una mirada que le decía que confiaba en él.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió de que Kakashi le dijera esas palabras con tanta seguridad pues apenas acababan de conocerse, ¿cómo podía estar tan seguro de eso?

Pero aunado a lo dicho, la forma en qué le miraba le dio una cierta seguridad, además de provocarle un cosquilleo en el estómago y un calorcillo en las mejillas.

—Gracias— susurró.

El peliplata solo atinó a negar levemente con la cabeza, diciéndole con eso que no era nada.

No solía ser excesivamente amable con los niños menores pues le costaba entenderlos y tratarlos, pero con ese jovencito había sido diferente; él era más maduro, menos inquieto que otros, más centrado en volverse fuerte, probablemente para proteger a su familia.

"Este chico es… especial" pensó, sintiéndose un tanto extraño, sin embargo dejó pasar el sentimiento intentando no darle demasiada importancia al no identificar bien que era.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron hablando por un rato más, antes de que los dos consideraran que ya era tarde y que su padre, y padres –respectivamente– se iban a preocupar por ellos.

Algo avergonzado pero resignado, el pequeño pelirrojo tuvo que ser cargado por el peliplata ya que aún no podía caminar muy bien. A diferencia de la vez anterior, en esta ocasión Kakashi le llevó cargando en su espalda restándole importancia a las miradas curiosas que les daban un par de aldeanos que andaban a esas horas de la noche por las calles, aunque por otro lado el joven Uzumaki se sonrojaba algo apenado, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor terminando por sentir su aroma con más facilidad.

Ese aroma era tan cautivador para el joven pelirrojo y no se explicaba el motivo, solo sabía que podía estar así tan cerca de él durante un buen rato y no le molestaría, al contrario, lo disfrutaría.

Entre pensamientos algo confusos por parte de ambos y una conversación tranquila y agradable los dos llegaron a la casa del menor.

—Muchas gracias por traerlo. Nagato se encuentra bien; se excedió en su entrenamiento pero solo necesita un poco de descanso— expuso Ise, padre del joven pelirrojo, encontrándose de vuelta en la sala lugar en el que estaban su mujer siendo hospitalaria y agradecida con Kakashi al darle un poco de té mientras ambos esperaban a que él terminara de revisar a su hijo.

—Me da gusto saber eso— respondió amable el peliplata, quien hasta el momento yacía con una mano sosteniendo el vaso con té mientras con la otra acariciaba a un cachorro color miel que se encontraba sentado a su lado en el sillón.

El animalito chilló levemente, mirando inquieto al hombre de negros cabellos, este solo le sonrió y asintió.

—Ya puedes entrar a ver a Nagato— dijo al animal, y este en seguida salió corriendo a la habitación de su dueño. —Si tú también gustas puedes ir a verlo— esta vez le habló al joven Hatake.

Sin pensarlo aceptó y se levantó de su lugar entregando el vaso vacío a la mujer pelirroja antes de ir a la habitación que le indicaron era la del pequeño; al entrar lo vio muy tranquilo y feliz, recostado en su cama pero jugando un poco con su mascota que ya estaba en la cama con él.

—Veo que ya estás mucho mejor—

Tras decir esto se acercó a la cama del menor, sentándose cuando este palmeó la orilla de la cama a su lado.

—Sí, mi padre es un buen médico, además ya está estudiando el ninjutsu médico para ayudar mejor a las personas— comentó, acariciando la cabecita de su cachorro que se recostó boca abajo y recargó su hocico en las piernas de su dueño quedándose quieto.

—Puedo ver que lo es. Sin duda pronto será un gran médico ninja— dijo amable pero seguro de ello, acariciando también la cabeza del cachorrito, terminando porque su mano quedara sobre la del pelirrojo unos momentos.

Ambos sintieron una extraña pero grata calidez llenarles al sentir sus manos juntas; era como si llenaran un hueco que no sabían que tenían.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo?— preguntó Fusō, la madre del pequeño Uzumaki.

Al escuchar la voz de la mujer, ambos jóvenes movieron sus manos rompiendo el contacto, Kakashi aclarando ligeramente su garganta y Nagato desviando un momento la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de mirar a su madre y sonreír.

—Me encuentro muy bien— respondió con tranquilidad, intentando no mirar mucho al invitado pues sentía que sus mejillas se pondría más coloradas de lo que estaban, pero no le quedó otra alternativa que mirar al Hatake cuando este anunció que ya se retiraba.

—Es tarde y no quiero preocupar a mi padre— expuso el muchacho, viendo a la pelirroja asentir de acuerdo con eso mientras que por su parte el pequeño pelirrojo solo suspiraba resignado.

El peliplata tocó el hombro del menor dándole una pequeña sonrisa, despidiéndose de él y seguidamente de la Uzumaki. Estaba por cruzar el marco de la puerta cuando el menor le detuvo.

—Kakashi, espera— llamó. — ¿Nos volveremos a ver?— preguntó con notables deseos de que así fuera, acción que causó la atención y sorpresa de su madre.

La oscura mirada se volvió hacia el joven poseedor del Rinnegan al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa quedaba oculta tras la máscara.

—Claro que sí— contestó sin pensarlo.

 **Desde que te conocí, dejé de tener miedo. Nunca más tuve miedo.  
**

Había sido un duro día de entrenamiento para Nagato, motivo por el cual el muchacho estaba recostado en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento descansando mientras Kakashi se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado. Aquel día había sido su turno de entrenarlo pues no era el único que entrenaba al muchacho, sino que también Jiraiya contribuía.

—Cada vez mejoras más— decía orgulloso del muchacho, siendo esto notable en su mirada y la pequeña sonrisa que aun a través de la tela de la máscara era visible.

El pelirrojo se sentó con algo de esfuerzo, correspondiendo la sonrisa y sintiendo casi en seguida que sus cabellos eran acariciados por su maestro.

—Todo es gracias a ti y a Jiraiya-sensei, pero sobre todo a ti— murmuró muy agradecido, acercándose otro poco más al mayor.

— ¿A mí?— parpadeó sin quitar sus ojos de encima del muchacho.

Recibió como respuesta un asentimiento tímido.

—Hace un año cuando te conocí… tú confiaste en mí. No me conocías, solo… confiaste y me animaste a confiar en mí mismo. Me brindaste tú ayuda para que pudiera controlar mis habilidades, me has dado tú apoyo y has… ayudado a alejar el miedo que tenía a todo. Tú… me has ayudado demasiado— explicó, ruborizándose de inmediato mientras su mirada estaba fija en el Hatake, notando la ligera sorpresa que apareció en el rostro de este.

Había pasado un año ya. Kakashi casi no podía creer eso. El tiempo se le había ido muy rápido al lado de aquel muchacho, entrenándolo, acompañándolo, convirtiéndose en algo más que un maestro para él, y quizás… incluso se convirtió en algo más que un amigo. Con cada día que pasaba a su lado, con cada conversación que tenían, con cada momento que compartían juntos su cariño por el Uzumaki crecía más y más; durante un tiempo se negó a aceptar aquello que sentía por temor a que algo malo sucediera si lo aceptaba. El otro era un niño, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Uno muy distinto a los demás. A pesar de que el tiempo juntos era muy poco había llegado a ser muy cercano al jovencito. Había conocido sus miedos, sus sueños, sus ideales y su valor, todo esto le provocaba sentir algo especial por él.

—No creo haber hecho tanto por ti. Tú lo has conseguido solo, con tu fuerza de voluntad— respondió, intentando mantener ocultos sus sentimientos por ese chico por temor a lo que fuera a suceder si los revelaba pero sintiéndose idiota y cobarde por eso mismo.

El niño se deshacía de sus temores poco a poco mientras que él iba coleccionando temores con cada día que su cariño crecía. Irónico. Pensó.

—No— negó sin dudas, obteniendo la atención de su acompañante. —Tú me has ayudado. Me… has dado la fuerza para dejar de temer— aseguró con mirada seria pero afectuosa y un notorio rubor en sus mejillas, todo acompañado de una radiante y cálida sonrisa.

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendido al joven Anbu. Y de nuevo estaba allí ese algo especial que tenía el menor y que le estaba enamorando. Sí, estaba enamorado y no era justo –al menos desde su punto de vista– que el chico estuviera venciendo sus miedos por él y que él no fuera capaz de vencerlos siendo quien era y teniendo a su lado a un chico como el Uzumaki.

No, claro que no. Kakashi Hatake no sería un cobarde y menos lo sería con alguien tan valiente y especial como lo era Nagato.

Habiendo tomado una decisión su mano se deslizó hacia la mejilla colorada de su alumno, acariciándola suave, dedicándole a él una delicadeza que con nadie tenía, notando de inmediato como ambas mejillas del niño se ponían aún más rojas.

—Gracias. Tú también eres bueno dando fuerzas para dejar de temer— habló bajo.

Acto seguido bajó su máscara con su mano libre, descubriendo sus labios y acercando su rostro al del menor terminando con la poca distancia entre sus labios, dándole un cálido y afectuoso beso.

Nagato no supo que fue lo que más lo sorprendió: Si ver el rostro del mayor, o el beso que depositó en sus labios. Pero sin pensarlo ni un segundo correspondió el beso con lentitud perdiéndose en ese su primer beso, el cual nunca había pensado a quien se lo daría o al menos no lo había pensado hasta que conoció a Kakashi.

 **Dime que todos los días puedo despertarme viendo esa sonrisa. No me importaría en lo absoluto que así fuera.  
**

Suspiros iban llenando la habitación de aquel hotel en que ambos cuerpos semi-desnudos se encontraban el uno sobre el otro, llenándose de caricias y besos.

¿Quién diría que terminarían así en la celebración de su cuarto año de relación?

Kakashi había preparado varias cosas para aquel día:  
Una visita a un pueblo vecino, un paseo por un pequeño festival seguido de comer helado con el menor y al final ir a un hotel en el cual había preparado una cena para su pareja. Al término de aquel día ambos se encontraban en la habitación del hotel relajándose y hablando mientras miraban algunas películas. Llegó un momento en el que comenzaron a intercambiar besos acompañados de algunas suaves caricias por la cintura y el pecho. Así, poco a poco, la temperatura en el ambiente comenzó a subir.

Las prendas fueron siendo retiradas poco a poco de ambos cuerpos.

Bajo la luz de la luna los jóvenes iban entregándose el uno al otro. Ambos inexpertos pero aquello era lo de menos; estaban conociéndose y descubriéndose mutuamente.

—Mh…K-Kakashi— susurró agitado, algo apenado por las nuevas sensaciones que su amante estaba provocándole al tener su mano bajo su ropa interior –la última prenda que le quedaba–, masturbándole lento.

La oscura mirada disfrutaba ver las muestras de placer en el rostro y cuerpo bajo él; y deseando poder ver al completo su cuerpo desnudo se irguió y apartó lo suficiente para retirar la última prenda del cuerpo de su pareja.

Las mejillas del Uzumaki se encendieron de inmediato al sentirse completamente desnudo, mas se relajó al notar una cálida y afectuosa mirada que le dedicó Kakashi, este se inclinó a depositarle un amoroso beso en los labios el cual fue muy bien correspondió con el mismo sentimiento; entretanto, sus manos acariciaron aquel bien formado torso, paseándose lentas y suaves hasta llegar a sus costados, continuando el movimiento hasta acariciar la ancha espalda, disfrutando la calidez que su piel desprendía. Tomando algo de valor sus manos llegaron a las orillas del bóxer contrario, dando un pequeño jalón para retirar la prenda del cuerpo de su amado.

La última prenda en el cuerpo del Hatake terminó en algún punto sin importancia de la habitación, haciéndole compañía al resto de la ropa.

Luego del intenso beso se vieron obligados a separarse para tomar aire. Con respiración agitada recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo y excitado del contrario, causando así que les costara más el regular su respiración ya que las vistas que tenían el uno del otro estaban provocándoles más agitaciones.

—Nagato, ¿estás seguro de querer llegar al final?— preguntó con voz ronca, inclinándose hasta recostar su cuerpo sobre el de su joven novio rozando así sus desnudas pieles y sus intimidades necesitadas.

Un gemido bajo abandonó los labios de ambos por el roce antes de que el pelirrojo respondiera.

—Quiero hacerlo. Te amo y estoy seguro de esto— respondió enredando sus dedos en los platas cabellos del mayor, dándole una pequeña sonrisa apenada a la cual le siguió un beso corto en los labios.

No había nada más que decir. Se amaban y llevarían su acto de amor hasta el final.

::\\\·························································/::

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventaba, despertando a los dos jóvenes que yacían cómodamente durmiendo abrazados el uno al otro.

Un pequeño quejido de inconformidad fue dado por el menor de ellos. La habitación estaba demasiado iluminada para su gusto, lo que quería decir que ya era de día, mas aún no quería levantarse, quería seguir disfrutando el estar en esos fuertes brazos que tanto amor y protección le hacían sentir.

—No sabía que fueras tan flojo— murmuró el mayor, contemplando divertido lo que sus bromistas palabras provocarían.

Nagato se sonrojó a la vez que sus ojos se abrían, y levantando su mirada se encontró con la cariñosa sonrisa de Kakashi siendo iluminada por los rayos mañaneros de sol. La imagen le provocó al instante una sonrisa alegre y una mirada enamorada.

—No lo soy, pero estoy tan cómodo en tus brazos que… no quisiera tener que moverme— explicó con una honestidad que siempre solía tener.

La expresión del mayor demostró sorpresa un par de segundos mientras contemplaba la hermosa sonrisa que su pelirrojo le daba. Pasada su sorpresa, su expresión volvió a la cariñosa de hace algunos momentos, incluso más alegre por la sonrisa de su joven pareja y sus tiernas palabras sinceras.

 **Porque aunque los años pasan, el sentir no muere pues me das buenos motivos para sentirme tan enamorado como si fuese la primera vez.  
**

—Kakashi, ya amaneció, despierta— llamaba a su pareja con voz baja, moviéndole con suavidad al tomarle del hombro.

Un par de sonidos de queja fueron la respuesta que obtuvo, algo que le sacó una pequeña risa antes de abrazar por la espalda al mayor brindándole amor y calor.

—Pensé que yo era el flojo aquí— susurró divertido, recordando las palabras que su pareja le había dicho hace cinco años la primera vez que amanecieron juntos.

Una inevitable sonrisa apareció en los labios del peliplata antes de que este diera vuelta y abrazara también a su pareja, terminando en aquella posición en la que habían amanecido aquel día, dándole una cariñosa mirada y sonrisa al menor, quien le devolvió estás con un rubor en las mejillas.

Las sonrisas fueron interrumpidas por el beso que ambos se dieron; un beso largo y profundo al cual no le faltó amor, sino todo lo contrario. Entre el contacto un par de mordidas y succiones al labio inferior del Uzumaki fueron dadas por el Hatake, provocando algunos suspiros además de que su pareja se aferrara a él.

—Aguarda, se nos hará tarde— susurró apenas el beso terminó, mirando con sus mejillas rojas al mayor, quien solo rio bajo asintiendo, antes de suspirar y recostarse boca arriba mirando el techo.

—Estaba pensando en algo— murmuró sin apartar su mirada del techo, sintiendo al muchacho acercarse y recargar su cabeza en su pecho dándole una mirada interrogante por lo que continuó. —Pensaba en los momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Han pasado diez años desde que nos conocimos— expuso, escuchando una pequeña risa ajena por lo cual miró a su pareja.

—Yo también estaba pensando en todos esos momentos— explicó con un suave rubor en las mejillas y regalándole una sonrisa, siendo notable un brillo especial que había en su mirada.

Aunque le sorprendió escuchar eso, Kakashi solo sonrió y seguidamente acarició los rojos cabellos antes de ver a Nagato acercando su rostro al suyo. Nuevamente sus labios se juntaron mientras una de sus manos acariciaba una pálida mejilla que poco a poco iba tomando color.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que desde el momento que te vi, supe que serías alguien importante para mí— confesó el Uzumaki mirando algo tímido a su novio, quien se hallaba enternecido de ver que aun con los años que llevaban siendo pareja, el muchacho no dejaba de ser tímido. No le molestaba aquella característica de él, todo lo contrario, le gustaba demasiado el verlo ser de aquella forma.

—Creo… que yo también supe eso cuando te vi— confesó, obteniendo la atenta mirada purpura sobre él. —Tú captaste mi atención. Irte conociendo, entrenarte y pasar tiempo a tu lado provocó que mi interés hacia ti aumentará hasta que llegó aquel día— se sinceró.

Sonrió al igual que el otro al recordar ese día en el que se besaron luego del entrenamiento, y llevados por aquel recuerdo se dieron otro beso, recordando con claridad el sentimiento que tenían aquel día.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste al decirme que yo te daba fuerzas para no tener miedo— confesó Nagato con una gran sonrisa, repartiendo pequeños y cortos besos en las mejillas y labios de su amante.

—No sabes lo mucho que me sorprendiste cuando tú me dijiste eso primero —recordó, provocando una suave risa en ambos— Aunque… siempre he tenido esas palabras en mente. Nunca podría olvidarlas, y dejando de temer fue que hemos llegado a donde estamos— comentó, haciendo asentir a su pelirrojo, antes de darle un beso más largo.

—Tus palabras me han dado la fuerza para no caer, para seguir adelante, para estar seguro de que todo entre nosotros va a estar bien— sus palabras estaban cargadas de amor mientras sus mejillas adquirían un notable sonrojo y su peculiar mirada se mantenía fija en el mayor contemplando sus reacciones.

—Cada día que pasa me haces recordar porque te amo— dijo sin más Kakashi, completamente seguro de que cada día que veía esas expresiones tan tiernas y escuchaba esas palabras tan amorosas se enamoraba nuevamente de su joven pareja.

Una alegre sonrisa adornó los labios del poseedor del Rinnegan antes de que este juntara sus labios con los de su novio nuevamente. Ambos estaban completamente seguros de que nunca se cansarían de besarse pues en cada beso sentían un cosquilleo en sus labios que se extendía por sus cuerpos mientras un agradable calor se instalaba en sus pechos y causaba que sus corazones latieran rápidamente.

Unos golpes apresurados a la puerta de la casa donde vivían –desde hace poco tiempo– les obligó a romper el beso.

—Se hace tarde— dijeron ambos al separarse, dándose una mirada preocupada antes de sonreír algo divertidos aunque nerviosos.

Al no tener más opciones los dos se apartaron el uno del otro rápidamente.

 **Para siempre es mucho tiempo, pero… no me importaría pasarlo a tu lado.**

—Por el poder que la aldea de la hoja me otorga, los declaro esposos. Kakashi puedes besar a Nagato— concluyó Tsunade con la hermosa ceremonia de matrimonio.

El Uzumaki yacía sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras se iba acercando al Hatake quien le daba una cariñosa mirada al acercársele.

Todos observaban expectantes la escena, quizás más por la curiosidad de ver si el ninja que copia se quitaría la máscara para besar a su esposo.

Los esposos tuvieron que contener una pequeña risa al saber las intenciones de todos pero mejor aún, al destrozar sus esperanzas de verle su rostro al peliplata pues aunque sí bajó su máscara, en ese preciso momento Nagato le abrazó por el cuello con ambos brazos antes de llevar una mano a los plateados cabellos para enredarse en ellos, cubriendo así el rostro de su amado con la manga larga y suelta de su kimono color morado claro.

Todos los presentes suspiraron mientras que Sakumo sonreía negando ligeramente al igual que sus consuegros Fuso e Ise.

La pareja se apartó con una divertida sonrisa tras algunos segundos, en los cuales Kakashi volvió a poner su máscara en su lugar. Luego de la ceremonia ambos se despidieron de todos, huyendo en poco tiempo a la casa que ya compartían desde un tiempo. Apenas se cambiaron de ropa los dos salieron con rumbo a la aldea del remolino para pasar allí la luna de miel.

—Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida— dijo Nagato durante el camino, yendo tomado del brazo de su ahora esposo, sintiéndose un tanto apenado por esto sin embargo sabía ya que a su pareja no le molestaba ir caminando con él así, sino todo lo contrario 'Le gustaba presumir a ese lindo pelirrojo que tenía por pareja' eso le había dicho el poseedor del sharingan.

— ¿Solo tu vida?— preguntó Kakashi con un ligero tinte de falsa decepción en su voz. Su oscura mirada yacía fija en su alumno, amigo y esposo, escuchándole una risa.

—No. En esta vida, en la muerte, en las vidas futuras. Para siempre— respondió mirándolo ilusionado, feliz, enamorado.

Los corazones de ambos latieron por las palabras dichas y escuchadas, respectivamente, teniendo aquel sentimiento que habían tenido cuando sus manos se juntaron por primera vez. Un sentimiento de que se encontraban completos, de que no les faltaba nada más y este a su vez les provocaba una inmensa alegría que era notable en sus miradas.

Ambos se sonrieron antes de que el Uzumaki le bajara la máscara a su pareja, dándole un beso amoroso en los labios y disfrutando el ser correspondido con el mismo amor.

Seguros estaban de qué estarían juntos, amándose para siempre.

 _ **FIN~**_

* * *

 _Notas Finales:_

Sin mucho que decir, solo les digo que espero que les haya gustado la historia. Sé que es una pareja crack pero sigo con la esperanza de que le gustará a alguien más.

Pido perdón por las siempre molestas faltas de ortografía, más porque es de madrugada y pues… no confío mucho en mí xD sí, sé qué pensarán que siempre digo esto, y sí, casi siempre lo digo porque siempre termino mis historias en la madrugada.

Eso es todo. Siento que no me quedó muy acorde al reto pero me puse mi propio reto personal al escribir de esta pareja. Sin más… me retiro ^^

¿Podrían hacer a esta escritora feliz con un lindo Review? Recuerden que es gratis y no necesitan estar registrados para ello.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
